kpopfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jay Park
center|140px Park Jae-beom (Hangul:박재범 | Hanja:朴載範) — amerykański piosenkarz, tancerz, raper, producent muzyczny, kompozytor, model, choreograf, przedsiębiorca i aktor. Park dorastał jako B-Boy i tancerz, stał się znany ze swoich wybitnych umiejętności, a także charyzmatycznych występów i pokazów scenicznych. Park rozgałęzia również uwagę na przedsiębiorczość, gdzie został założycielem CEO AOMG, koreańskiej niezależnej wytwórni specjalizującej się w hip-hop'ie. W USA poszedł na przesłuchanie organizowane przez JYP Entertainment, które zakończyło się sukcesem, podpisał umowę i przeniósł się do Korei aby pod okiem wytwórni trenować jako raper i b-boy. Był stażystą przez 4 lata, w ciągu których zdobył umiejętności wokalne i podszkolił swój koreański, wkrótce później zadebiutował jako lider 2PM. 4 września 2009 roku wybuchła afera z jego udziałem. Koreańscy internauci znaleźli jego stare posty (z 2005- czasy kiedy był jeszcze stażystą) na Myspace (amerykański portal społecznościowy), w których miał opisywać jak bardzo nienawidzi życia w Korei i co mu się nie podoba w tamtejszej kulturze. Pomimo iż wystosował oficjalne przeprosiny, internauci domagali się usunięcia Jaebuma z zespołu. 4 dni później, 8 września artysta ogłosił na swoim oficjalnym fanpage, że odchodzi z 2PM i wraca do Stanów zjednoczonych. W marcu 2010 roku, Park udostępnił na YouTube cover przeboju B.o.B'a "Nothin 'on You", z własnym rapem i tekstem, który osiągnął ponad dwa miliony odsłon w czasie krótszym niż 24 godziny. W 2010 zadebiutował jako artysta solowy pod pseudonimem Jay Park. W 2013 założył własną agencję – AOMG (Above Ordinary Music Group), jednak wciąż współpracuje z wytwórnią SidusHQ (IHC), która zarządza jego karierą muzyczną. W październiku 2013 roku założył własną markę odzieżową – Paisley by Jay Park. right|150px|lightstick|thumb ~Fandom *Fandom oficjalnie nosi nazwę Jaywalkers lub JWalkers (z ang. "nieuważny przechodzień") ~Tatuaże right|400px Jay swoją przygodę z tatuażami zaczął w 2010 roku, do tej pory nazbierał sobie ich niezłą kolekcję. # za lewym uchem rapera widnieje napis AOM - Jay należy do grupy b-boyów, która nazywa się A'rt '''O'f 'M'ovement Crew. Tą nazwę wytatuował sobie jeszcze w całości dwa razy. # po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej widnieje '''Always Come Proper 1955 60 87 89 co ma oznaczać, że Jay ma te słowa zawsze blisko swojego serca. Liczby to lata w których urodził się on, jego młodszy brat i ich rodzice. Pod tym napisem dodał po jakimś czasie kolejne liczby (206425) czyli numer kierunkowy do Seattle (miasto z którego pochodzi). # Pod obojczykiem posiada napis Heart Of A Lion (serce lwa). # niżej na klatce piersiowej napis I am Truly Blessed and I Chose to Live Positively EVERYDAY (z ang. w wolnym tłumaczeniu: "jestem naprawdę błogosławiony i decyduję się żyć pozytywnie KAŻDEGO DNIA"), co zostało lekko przykryte przez niemałą głowę lwa, która obecnie łączy się z rękawem. # na karku widnieje napis JWalkers - JayWalkers to oficjalna nazwa fanclubu Jay'a. # pojawiło się również sześć gwiazdek na szyi Park'a. # po prawej stronie talii wielki napis Pasion/Pleasure. # na lewej dłoni napis NEW BREED (nazwa jego albumu). # obok napisu na lewej dłoni jeszcze "The GOOD". # na palcach prawej dłoni litery składające się na wyraz LIFE. # na lewej stronie talii widnieje duży wizerunek 3 aniołów i miecza z napisem Fear No Evil # pełny rękaw na lewej ręce, który składa się z wielu ważnych dla Jay'a symboli i wyrazów, nawiązujących głównie do jego rodziny, przyjaciół, pasji i kariery. # na prawej dłoni głowa lwa. ~Dyskografia ~Wideografia Teledyski własne 박재범 Jay Park 'In This B*tch X MY' Official Music Video|In This B*tch 박재범 Jay Park '뻔하잖아 You Know (feat. Okasian)' Official Music Video|You Know 박재범 Jay Park 'WORLDWIDE X 원해 (WANT IT)' Official Music Video HD|WORLDWIDE 박재범 Jay Park 'BO$$ (Feat Yultron, 로꼬 & Ugly Duck)' Official Music Video|BO$$ 박재범 Jay Park - Solo (Feat. Hoody) Official Music Video|Solo 박재범 Jay Park - My Last (Feat. Loco & GRAY) Official Music Video|My Last 박재범 Jay Park - 몸매 (MOMMAE) Feat.Ugly Duck Official Music Video|MOMMAE 박재범 Jay Park - SEX TRIP Official Music Video|SEX TRIP 박재범 Jay Park - So Good Official Music Video AOMG|So Good 박재범 Jay Park - 약속해 The Promise Official Music Video AOMG|The Promise 박재범 Jay Park - 메트로놈 Metronome Official Music Video AOMG|Metronome 박재범 Jay Park 'I Like 2 Party' Official Music Video AOMG|I Like 2 Party 박재범 Jay Park 'Welcome' Official Music Video-0|Welcome 박재범 Jay Park '좋아 Joah' Official Music Video|Joah 박재범 Jay Park (feat. Dok2) '사실이야 1HUNNIT' Official Music Video|1HUNNIT Jay Park 'Know Your Name (feat. Dok2)' Official Music Video|Know Your Name 박재범 Jay Park 'Girlfriend' Official Music Video|Girlfriend Jay Park - Demon|Demon 박재범 Jay Park '별 Star' Official Music Video|Star Jay Park '오늘밤 Tonight (feat. 강민경 Kang MinKyung of Davichi)'|Tonight Jay Park 'Level 1000 (feat. Dok2)|Level 1000 Jay Park 'Abandoned (HD Version)'|Abandoned 박재범 (Jay Park) - 믿어줄래 Count On Me (Nothin' On You) Official Video|Nothin' on You ---- Źródło: Kpop Paradise | Drama Wiki Kategoria:Producenci Kategoria:Kompozytor Kategoria:Soliści Kategoria:Solista Kategoria:Tancerz Kategoria:Raper Kategoria:Model Kategoria:Aktor Kategoria:Debiut 2006